Helicopters sit where they land. Once on the ground, the helicopter must be manoeuvred into a hangar or other berth if it is desired to provide shelter for the helicopter. One way to do this is to use the wheels on the skids of the helicopter, which are located at the back. The person on the ground then goes to the tail of the helicopter and pulls down, thus raising the skids enough to move the craft forward. This combination of pulling and pushing and steering can be both challenging and strenuous, and a high degree of manhandling is often necessary, particularly where the terrain is uneven.
Helicopter owners seeking to avoid this exercise may resort to the addition of further wheels to the skids. However, this can be expensive, may require compliance with both helicopter manufacturer and regulatory requirements, and still not achieve the desired result of easy movement. The wheels are not large, and whether there are two or more of them, negotiating uneven surfaces, particularly where there are ruts or mud or long grass, remains a challenge.
Another option for helicopter owners requires deft flying and involves landing on a trailer that is then towed to the desired location. This solves the challenge of moving the craft on the ground, but severely limits the options of the pilot as to where to land, and does not solve the problem should the pilot decide to put down somewhere else.
A further solution is some manner of dolly, which may be large, weighing hundreds of pounds, and involve a lifting means that goes under the belly of the helicopter, raising it off the ground enough so that the dolly cart can then be pushed or pulled and steered into place. If the dolly is motorized, the task need not be strenuous. However, care must be taken to balance the craft on the belly to avoid unsettling during transport. Likewise, the same limitations posed by the trailer remain.